Secret
by putriiWF
Summary: Rahasia apa yang disembunyikan oleh Jimin dan Yoongi kali ini? sehingga membuat para member dibuat terkejut oleh pengakuan dari Jimin dan Yoongi. Langsung baca aja yok! YOONMIN COUPLE X ALL MEMBER BANGTAN. REVIEW JUSEYO!


**Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Family.**

 **Pairing : MinYoon Couple, All member BTS**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy, Typo bahasa berteberan, Don't like don't read, tidak suka pairingnya silahkan tidak untuk membaca.**

 **Disc : Min Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin, couple yang real di group Bangtan Boys. BTS milik Bighit Ent, kedua orang tua mereka, dan milik Tuhan. Author hanya pinjem ko. Jika ada kesamaan cerita bukan unsur kesamaan, karena cerita ini murni ide dari author.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Jimin sedang duduk santai di balkon drom, earphone berwarna putih sudah menggantung indah di kedua telinga dirinya. Jimin terus mengotak-atik layar ponselnya, melihat beberapa playlist lagu di handphone nya. Jimin kembali menekan tombol home pada layar ponselnya, tanpa sadar tangan kekarnya sudah menari-menari di gallery photo handphone pintarnya.

Tangannya terus menscroll photo-photo lama dirinya, melihatnya satu persatu photo tersebut dan terkadang Jimin menjadi terkikik mengingat betapa tahun lalu dirinya masih gemuk. Jimin bisa melihat setiap perubahan dirinya yang sekarang begitu berbeda dengan saat training dulu, membuatnya tersenyum bangga. Tentu semua hal dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu dan Jimin akui hal ini terjadi pada dirinya.

Gerakan tangan Jimin semakin lincah ketika melihat photo-photo teman satu groupnya seperti Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jungkook tampak terlihat di layar ponselnya. Hah Jimin menghela nafas melihat berbagai photo predebut ke bersamaan mereka yang sekarang sudah mencapai tingkat ke suksesan. Semua memang berubah pada masanya tapi pertemanan mereka tidak akan pernah ada yang berubah hingga detik ini. Right?

Jimin menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika layar ponselnya memenuhi photo dirinya dengan magnae di line group bangtan. Ya sudah sejak lama Jimin menyukai adik di groupnya, bahkan setiap hari, menit dan detik Jimin lakukan untuk memberikan perhatian penuh pada Jungkook. Tapi memang dasar Jungkook yang tidak peka atau memang menganggapnya sebagai seorang hyung, membuat Jimin perlahan melupakan satu-persatu moment yang mereka lewati dengan hati yang sangat terluka.

Namun semua telah berubah, ketika sosok malaikat datang dan menjadi pusat perhatian Jimin hingga detik ini. Photo-photo yang menampilkan wajah Jungkook kini beralih menampilkan wajah seorang malaikat yang Jimin akui sangat cantik dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan. Jimin tersenyum kala photo tersebut menampilkan gummy smile yang di miliki malaikat putihnya, membuat Jimin hampir-hampir tidak bisa bernafas karena ia mendadak terserang penyakit jantung dan diabetes jika melihat photo-photo di gallery photonya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Namjoon dari arah pintu drom.

Semua member bergeming tidak ada yang menyahut sapaan dari leader di group nya itu. Seokjin yang sibuk bermain game di kamar, Taehyung yang sedang asik menonton drama, Hoseok dan Jungkook yang sudah tertidur di dalam kamar masing-masing, sementara Jimin sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri. Yoongi? ia sibuk membuat lagu dan belum pulang juga hingga detik ini.

"Taehyung pada kemana semua orang?" Namjoon merebahkan tubuhnya di single sofa.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah leader di groupnya itu, dan mengedikan bahu tanda ia tidak tau.

"Tumben sekali kau menonton film drama, biasanya juga kau main game." celetuk Namjoon.

"Haah, hyung sudahlah jangan mengganggu ku. Aku sedang serius menonton." jawab Taehyung dengan malas.

"Terserah." pasrah Namjoon.

"Taetae!" teriak Hoseok.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Hoseok yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil menunjukan ipadnya. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya bingung, seperti mengatakan ada apa ini? Apa ada yang salah dengan ipadnya? Hoseok yang kesal melangkan kakinya menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang bingung dengan pikirannya.

"Yak! Kau apakan ipad ku bodoh!" Hoseok memukul kepala Taehyung dengan kencang, Namjoon yang bingung hanya memperhatikannya saja.

"Yak! Hyung sakit tau! Kau ini kenapa?" Taehyung balik bertanya, sambil memegang kepalanya yang kena pukulan Hoseok.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa? Aisshh jinja.." Hoseok yang kesal hanya melempar ipadnya kearah Taehyung.

"Ada apa ini?" Namjoon yang sejak tadi terdiam ikut bicara.

"Aku juga tidak tau hyung." keluh Taehyung dan menatap leader di groupnya itu.

"Kenapa kau ubah wallpapernya jadi foto Jimin dan Yoongi hyung.. ckckckk, aisshh kau ini." Hoseok pergi berlalu dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

Taehyung dan Namjoon hanya saling berpandangan dan dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Hoseok hari ini, tumben-tumbenan sekali Hoseok protes dengan kejahilan yang dilakukan Taehyung biasanya Hoseok tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini. Entahlah Taehyung hanya semakin bingung dan mencoba mengecek ipad yang tadi dilemparkan padanya.

Dengan cekatan tangan Taehyung mulai menari-nari diatas ipad milik Hoseok, Taehyung memencet tombol home pada layar iphonenya. Betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika wallpaper di ipad milik Hoseok menampilkan wajah Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum lebar, ada apa ini? Seingatnya Taehyung tidak mengganti foto Yoongi dan Jimin melainkan foto dirinya yang sedang berpose sangat imut. Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang, membuat Namjoon yang disebelah nya hanya menatap Taehyung semakin bingung.

"Taetae kau kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Namjoon penasaran, melihat tingkah Taehyung.

"Hyung ipad ini milik Yoongi hyung." ini hanya dugaan Taehyung.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Namjoon semakin penasaran dan bingung.

"Iya aku yakin, mana pernah aku mengganti wallpaper ipad Hoseok hyung dengan Jimin dan Yoongi hyung." celetuk Taehyung.

"Jadi ipad yang yoongi hyung bawa itu milik Hoseok?"

"Aku rasa Yoongi hyung salah mengambil, tadi pagi."

"Aissshhh... Yasudahlah kau jelaskan saja pada Hoseok, aku harus mandi dulu." Namjoon pergi berlalu.

Tangan Taehyung perlahan-lahan memecet photo gallery dilayar touch screen, ia benar-benar harus memastikan kalau ipad ini milik Yoongi hyung. Terlihat jelas disana photo-photo selca milik Yoongi terpampang jelas, Taehyung mengklik satu photo yang memperlihatkan photo Yoongi sedang tersenyum. Sudahku duga ini milik Yoongi hyung, batin Taehyung dalam hati. tanpa sengaja Taehyung menggeser photo Yoongi satu persatu dan memperlihatkan Yoongi yang sedang cemberut, tertawa, sedih, dan tertidur didalam photonya.

Taehyung terkikik kecil melihat hyung yang terlihat cuek dan dingin itu justru sangat suka berselca ria. Dengan jahil Taehyung membuka photo-photo Yoongi di sana, entah saat predebut, saat training ataupun saat photo bersama para member hingga detik ini. Tetapi yang menarik perhatian Taehyung bukan soal photo para member, tapi photo Jimin yang selalu terselip diantara photo-photo selca Yoongi. Jangan-jangan Yoongi hyung dan Jimin? Ah sudahlah lupakan! Bisa-bisa kalau Yoongi hyung tau bisa kena pukulan sempurna darinya, batin Taehyung entah mengumpat pada siapa.

 **Bruk..**

Suara bantingan keras pintu terdengar ditelinga Taehyung, ketika melihat sosok Seokjin keluar dari kamarnya. Taehyung yang kaget hanya mengelus dadanya, masih memegang ipad milik Yoongi di tangannya. Seokjin perlahan-lahan menghampiri Taehyung dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau sedang bermain game ya?" tiba-tiba Seokjin menarik paksa ipad dari tangan Taehyung.

"Ti..tidak hyung. Yakk, hyung jangan! Ini bukan milikku, ini milik.. Yoo.." Taehyung menarik paksa, alhasil ipad Yoongi tanpa sengaja memutar video disana.

Seokjin dan Taehyung saling berpandangan dan melihat video yang terputar disana, karena saling memperebutkan ipad salah satu dari mereka tanpa sengaja memutar video pribadi milik Yoongi. Salahkan Taehyung yang belum mengclose photo gallery milik Yoongi, sehingga yang terjadi justru seperti ini. Bisa dilihat video tersebut menampilkan wajah Yoongi yang sedang memakan ice cream didekat drom mereka, Yoongi yang berjalan sambil memegang tangan seseorang yang mengabadikan moment manisnya. Taehyung nampak menebak-nebak tangan yang digenggam Yoongi seperti milik teman satu roomatenya, siapa lagi jika bukan Jimin. Namun wajah Jimin tidak terlihat disana hanya suara Yoongi yang tertawa dan merengek lucu pada orang yang merekam dirinya.

Layar ipad langsug black screen ketika video yang diputar sudah habis, Seokjin mengambil alih ipad yang dipegang Taehyung yang masih bengong tidak percaya. Yoongi yang dikenal cuek bisa merengek pada seseorang, tapi siapa orang yang bersama dengan Yoongi hyung? Apa itu Jimin? atau member lain yang sedang menggodanya? Ahhh jadi penasaran, Taehyung melihat kearah Seokjin dan kembali membuka folder video disana. Sama halnya dengan Seokjin ia juga penasaran dengan Yoongi didalam video tersebut, bagaimana bisa Yoongi bertingkah bertolak belakang seperti tadi padahal sifat dinginnya selalu sukses membuat para member takut pada dirinya.

Kini keduanya sibuk dengan video yang diputar di ipad milik Yoongi, lagi-lagi video yang hanya beberapa menit itu menampilkan moment-moment Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Tidak ada yang aneh memang hanya saja ini membuat Taehyung dan Seokjin semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Beberapa video sudah diputar kembali oleh Seokjin kini video yang mereka putar adalah video saat mereka berada di kinabalu malaysia, terlihat dari video itu Yoongi yang sedang berjalan dipinggiran pantai dengan memakai mantel tebalnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda pada video-video sebelumnya sampai suara seseorang muncul di dalam video dengan menyorot Yoongi yang masih berjalan.

" _ **Kami sedang berkencan"**_

 **Deg..**

 **Deg..**

 **Deg…**

Suara itu, Seokjin dan Taehyung mengenalnya. keduanya saling berpandangan dan kembali menatap layar video disana, mereka mengenal suara aksen cempreng tersebut. Suara dari salah satu member di groupnya bukan?

 _ **"Yoongi hyung bilang ingin berjalan dipinggir pantai, jadi aku mengabulkan keinginannya."**_

Di dalam video tersebut Yoongi nampak menoleh dan tersenyum kearah kamera, memperlihatkan gummy smile miliknya yang sangat manis. Seokjin dan Taehyung semakin penasaran dan memastikan jika dugaan suara yang mereka kira benar.

 _ **"Annyeong Park Jimin imnida, aku kekasih dari Yoongi hyung heeheh. Aku sedang menikmati pantai kinabalu dengan kekasihku, para member sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan dihotel. Jadi aku memilih mengikuti kemauan kekasihku."**_

"Jimin.." Seokjin dan Taehyung menjawab kompak dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi.

Terlihat didalam video tersebut kamera menampilkan wajah Jimin dengan tersenyum bahagia, jadi dugaan Taehyung dan Seokjin benar adanya. Jimin adalah kekasih dari Min Yoongi, pantas saja Yoongi tidak suka jika ipadnya disentuh oleh siapapun tak terkecuali oleh Jimin. Yoongi berlari kearah Jimin dan memeluknya dari belakang, kamera menampilkan Jimin dengan Yoongi yang memeluknya.

 _ **"Kekasihku sedang manja saat ini, jika semua memeber tau akan hal ini bagaimana?"**_

 _ **"Jimin matikan kameranya." teriak suara Yoongi didalam video tersebut.**_

 _ **"Hahaha memangnya kenapa? tidak ada mereka disini, hanya ada aku bersamamu."**_

Jimin kembali bersuara dan tertawa senang Yoongi masih memeluk Jimin dan dengan cepat Jimin mematikan kameranya, setelah sebelumnya mengatakan _'byee'_ layar ipad kini menampilkan black screen. Seokjin dan Taehyung hanya bisa speechless melihat rekaman demi rekaman didalam video tersebut.

"Jadi ipad ini milik Yoongi?" Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang masih sulit dipercaya.

"Iyaa hyung, tadikan aku sudah bilang ini bukan milikku. Tapi hyung merebut paksa dari tanganku." balas Taehyung dan menatap Seokjin.

"Mereka sudah berpacaran, hahh kenapa harus bersembunyi dari kita semua." kini suara Seokjin melemah disana, dan menyandarkan punggungnya disofa.

"Mollayo hyung." Taehyung ikut menyandarkan pula disamping Seokjin. "Pantas saja sibantet Jimin tidak bisa jauh dari Yoongi hyung. Jadi karena ini alasannya." Taehyung menatap langit-langit ruang televisi di drom.

Taehyung dan Seokjin mulai sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, melihat rekaman video tersebut membuat keduanya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kaget iya, senang iya, dan sedih juga iya. Bagaimana bisa Jimin dan Yoongi menutupi hubungannya dari semua member? Bukankah sekarang kami keluarga? Kenapa harus ada yang ditutupi? Seokjin kembali memutar video di ipad milik Yoongi dengan Taehyung yang bersandar dipundak hyung tertuanya.

 _ **"Ini kencan kami yang ke lima." suara Jimin terdengar langsung didalam video yang berdurasi 1menit itu.**_

 _ **"Aku dan Yoongi hyung, sedang berada diruang latihan." kamera beralih merekam Yoongi yang sedang tertidur di kursi sofa karena kelelahan berlatih.**_

 _ **"Yoongi hyung sudah bekerja keras, dan melupakan kencan kelima kami. Gwenchana aku bisa mengerti, sebentar lagi kami akan comeback. Fighting! Aku mencintai Yoongi hyung."**_ Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi ketika tertidur lelap disana, dan video langsung berhenti.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Yoongi dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa berlari kearah ruang televisi.

"Hyung, kau.." suara Taehyung yang kaget.

"Di..dimana Hoseok?" Potong Yoongi dengan cepat.

Seokjin buru-buru bangun dari duduknya dan memperhatikan Yoongi yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik. "Apa kau mencari ini?" Seokjin memperlihatkan ipad milik Yoongi disana.

Dengan cepat Yoongi menarik ipad miliknya dari tangan Seokjin, dan mengecek ipad miliknya. Tidak ada yang berubah disana, ipad miliknya masih menampilkan wallpaper dirinya dengan sang kekasih Jimin, tanpa sadar Yoongi tersenyum lega.

"Kenapa kau sembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Jimin?" kali ini suara Seokjin melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Yoongi.

Yoongi yang kaget langsung menoleh kearah Taehyung dan Seokjin, keduanya menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit Yoongi jelaskan. Ada apa ini? Apa mereka sudah melihat isi video di ipadnya? Jika ia bagaimana Yoongi menjawabnya?

"Yoongi-ah apa benar kau dengan Jimin sedang berpacaran saat ini?"

Yoongi hanya menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam, lidahnya benar-benar keluh saat ini. Ia memang sudah berpacaran dengan Jimin saat ini, tapi itu bukan berarti Yoongi menyembunyikan dari para member. Yoongi hanya ingin ia memiliki privasinya dengan Jimin dan jika suatu hari nanti para member bertanya soal hubungannya dengan Jimin, Yoongi pasti akan menjawabnya tapi bukan sekarang melainkan diwaktu yang tepat. Seokjin perlahan-lahan menghampiri Yoongi dan mengelus pundak dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak perlu ditutupi lagi, kita keluarga bukan? Yang terpenting kau bahagia dengan Jimin. Ceritakanlah jika ada sesutu dengan dirimu, kami semua disini ikut mendukung keputusanmu." Seokjin berbicara begitu bijak, membuat Yoongi menjadi bersalah karena harus menutupi hubungannya dengan Jimin.

Taehyung ikut menghampiri kedua hyung tertua di groupnya dan memeluknya. "Iyaa hyung, Seokjin hyung benar. Kita keluarga disini, tidak perlu ada yang ditutupi lagi. Selama hyung bahagia dengan si Jimin bantet aku akan terus mendukung hubungan hyung ko." ucap Taehyung dan membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua member kini sudah duduk dengan rapi dimeja makan. Mulai dari Namjoon yang sibuk menyuapkan kimchi ke dalam mulutnya, Hoseok dan Taehyung yang sudah tidak adu mulut lagi soal ipad yang tertukar, Jungkook yang meniup-niupkan gumpalan soup panas dari makanannya, Jimin yang masih mengaduk makanan dan sayuran menjadi satu, dan Seokjin yang terus memperhatikan Yoongi yang tampak tidak berniat menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Seokjin mengelus pundak Yoongi dengan gerakan perlahan, membuat sang empunya menoleh kearah hyung tertuanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin yang penasaran.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap makanan yang sudah tersaji dimeja makan.

"Yoongi hyung, tidak mau makanannya?" celetuk Jungkook tiba-tiba, magnae di group line tersebut.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua." suara Yoongi yang terdengar serius, membuat beberapa member menghentikan aktivitas makan malamnya. Terutama Jimin, sang kekasih yang terus menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sebenarnya aku..aku.." terdengar suara Yoongi yang gugup, perlahan Yoongi menarik kembali nafasnya dan menatap semua member dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku dan Jimin sudah berpacaran." jawab Yoongi cepat.

Semua member dibuat kaget oleh pernyataan dari Yoongi, terutama Hoseok yang sampai menjatuhkan sumpitnya ke lantai, Kookie sang magnae yang hampir menyemburkan soup ke wajah leadernya, sementara Namjoon tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Ini semua terlalu mendadak dan Yoongi mengatakannya dengan secepat kilat, membuat Jimin yang duduk disamping Taehyung hanya terus menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah berpacaran?" tanya Hoseok yang masih tidak percaya.

"Iya."

"Sejak kapan? Sudah berapa kalian menutupi semua ini dari kami?" kini Namjoon ikut memberi pertanyaan.

"Sudah enam bulan yang lalu." jawab Yoongi jujur.

"Kenapa kalian berdua merahasiakan ini dari kami, hingga detik ini?" Seokjin ikut menimbrung.

"Aku punya alasan tertentu hyung."

"Jimin katakan sesuatu padaku. Apa benar kalian sudah menjalin hubungan selama enam bulan?" Hoseok menatap Jimin penuh selidik.

Jimin dengan perlahan menatap semua hyung dan magnae di group line nya tersebut, Jimin melihat tatapan Yoongi yang takut disana. Yoongi memang terlihat santai, namun Jimin bisa melihat kekhawatiran Yoongi dari wajah tenangnya. "Iya hyung aku sudah menjalin hubungan selama enam bulan dengan Yoongi hyung, maafkan aku hyung tidak memberi tau hal ini pada kalian semua sebelumnya."

"Apa kami tidak berarti bagimu Jimin?" Namjoon sang leader kini ikut menyahut.

"Maafkan kami hyung, sungguh aku ingin mengatakan hal ini pada kalian. Tapi tidak sekarang, mungkin mencari waktu yang tepat, Yoongi hyung tidak ingin membuatku kecewa saat itu. Jadi ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau Yoongi hyung pun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku." jelas Jimin panjang lebar.

"Oh jadi begitu, pantas saja kau berusaha keras selalu disamping Yoongi hyung." Taehyung menepuk punggung Jimin dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Jadi Yoongi apa kau sudah benar-benar mencintai Jimin?"

"Aku.. Aku percaya pada ketulusan cinta Jimin." jawab Yoongi malu-malu dan rona merah sudah menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Woahhh wajah Yoongi hyung merah padam. Hahaha." ledek Jungkook dengan tawa riangnya.

"Hahaha kalian berdua ini, sudah benar-benar membuat kami hampir mati muda." kata Seokjin.

"Baik-baiklah kalian berdua, berjanjilah untuk tidak merahasiakan apapun lagi pada kami." ucap Namjoon.

"Iya hyung, aku tidak akan merahasiakan apapun lagi pada kalian."

"Video kalian berdua manis juga hihii. Yoongi-ah sejak kapan kau begitu manis dihadapan Jimin?" ledek Seokjin yang membuat Yoongi kembali merona.

"Hhahaha sungguh Yoongi hyung melakukan hal itu?" Hoseok menjadi penasaran.

"Iya hyung, lucu sekali melihat Yoongi hyung seperti itu."

"Yahhh aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal dong."

"Yak kalian berdua!" teriak Yoongi karena menahan malu.

Yoongi hanya semakin menundukan kepalanya malu karena terus-terusan diledeki hyung dan dongsaeng nya. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang, dengan pernyataan Yoongi yang terdengar sangat manis ditelinga Jimin. Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali membuat keributan dan saling melempar makanan, Hoseok yang ikut menjadi kompor. Jimin yang melihat kekacauan ini langsung menarik tangan Yoongi dan menjauh dari para member.

"Yakk, Jimin! Kalian mau kemana?" teriak Namjoon dengan suara lantangnya.

"Jimin.. Yoongi awas kalian kalau pulang ke drom!" Seokjin mengancam.

"Hey pasangan Yoonmin chukkae! Kapan-kapan traktir kami yaa!" girang Hoseok yang terus memukul Taehyung.

"Jimin bantet traktir Kookie juga! Jangan mesum!" teriak Kookie dengan hebohnya.

Jimin dan Yoongi sudah keluar dari pintu drom dan tertawa bersama-sama. Tentunya mereka bisa mendengar semua teriakan teman satu groupnya tersebut, meski terjadi kesalah pahaman Yoongi dan Jimin tetap berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada teman satu membernya. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan begitu erat, seakan Jimin takut kehilangan malaikat kecil dalam hidupnya.

 **END**

Yeahhh FINALLY datang dengan membawa FF baru! Heheheeh. Ayoo siapaa yang udah nonton, MV BTS - RUN? Hohooo bikin teriak-teriak gak jelas yaa liatnya hahaha. Yoongi tambah cutee disitu, Jimin makin ganteng dan yadong dong tentunya hahaha *opss keceplosan* Member lain gausah ditanyalah yaa masih tetep ganteng dan style cool.

Diam-diam di MV RUN selalu ada Yoonmin moment yang terselip hihii (author lebay) ahhhh semoga bangtan makin sukses deh kedepannya! Langgeng-langgeng deh buat Yoonmin couple hehehe. Laffyouuu..

Gamsahamnidaaa yang sudah review FF author hihii. Maafkan author yang jarang update karena kesibukan kuliah yang gak selesai-selesai. Review juseyoo!

Akhir kata

Don't silent readers! hargai setiap karya dengan me-review, bukan untuk di judge! Gamsahamnida… Annyeonggggg~ saranghaeeeeee…


End file.
